


so let's make this life our best, i'll take care of all the rest

by pocketsofposies



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and a lot of fluff, im a mess, them being gay and skating and theyre just whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: Kate willingly lets herself get dragged by Emaline. She doesn't know where they're going, but Emaline told her to bring rollerskates.





	so let's make this life our best, i'll take care of all the rest

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am and i proofread once so bear with me

It recently started snowing. Classes were cut due to the snow. It's just another perfect excuse to stay indoors.

However, Emaline has something else in mind. She dials Kate's number and waits for an answer.

"Hello?" She hears a familiar voice pick up.

"Hey," Emaline grins gently, "you free today?"

"Oh," Kate's face lights up. "Emaline, yeah, I'm available. What's up?"

"Great. Say 'yes' when I ask you this- Do you have rollerskates?"

"Um... yeah, I do,"

"I'll pick you up at three in the afternoon?"

"Sure! I'm down,"

"See you later sweetie," Emaline lingers for a moment, waiting until Kate finishes her 'goodbye' just to hear her voice and make sure that she doesn't miss anything. Once she hangs up, the smile on her face is persistent and kind of annoying, but _god_ , she could never get enough of that girl.

\--

Emaline waits for Kate at the bridge. She was ten minutes early since Kate was always five minutes early before the actual time. Once she sees a familiar tall brunette, her whole face lights up and she straightens her stand.

Kate smiles at her and bashfully looks at the ground after, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's go," Emaline takes Kate's hand in her own while they walked together. She forgot to wear gloves, and it seems like Kate forgot too, but her hand was warm and that was more than enough for her.

"Where are we going?" Kate asks. She doesnt recall a skating rink in Boring.

"It isn't far from here. Plus, nobody's usually there, so we win if I'm right to pick this day," Emaline shrugs as she leads them to the forest.

After minutes of walking, they stop in front of a frozen lake. Kate enjoys the view for a moment. She looks at Emaline with a smile. "This is perfect,"

Emaline plants a kiss on her cheek. "Put your skates on!" She demands playfully and sits on the ground near the frozen lake to remove her usual shoes and wear her skating ones. Kate does the same. When they finish, they stand and pat the snow off their bodies.

The shorter girl is the first to try the ice. She does a couple of swirls and turns, then sees her girlfriend on one place in the snow. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Kate clears her throat awkwardly and stutters. "I- uh- I'm actually..." She tries talking when Emaline stops in front of her. "It's been so long since I've... done this properly?" She shamefully admits. Emaline just stares at her with a playful grin. She feels hands tangle on hers, then feels a tug.

"Come on cutie, I'll teach you," Emaline giggles a little. Kate is shaking at first, and she almost slips, but Emaline guides her along the way. It takes a few more tries and a lot of words of encouragement from her girlfriend until she got the hang of it. Emaline is surprisingly... gentle. She's patient. Kate doesn't know if this is a hidden personality or if it's just for her.

While lost in her thoughts, her balance weakens and she's sliding forward, trying to steady herself. Emaline notices this and tries helping her from up front. Instead of preventing the fall, she gets pushed forward by the taller girl. Their lips crash so hard that they felt their teeth clang against each other. Emaline opens her eyes and sees Kate on top of her, eyes shut tight.

"Shit- I'm so sorry!" Kate pulls away quickly and tries standing, only to slip and fall again, knocking them both flat on the ice. She lifts her head and her eyes are open wide, but Emaline's smile still hasn't left her face.

This time, the kiss wasn't an accident, and it was the softest gesture she's ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
